The Change Of Kyuubi
by AFellowBookworm
Summary: After the battle between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valey of The End, both gennins where left in an almost death state. But the hero and future Hokage could not just die, could he? No. Something happens. Maybe it involves a certain demon and another element... How will Naruto go back five years after being considered dead? How will everyone treat him when Sasuke is there?
1. Prologue

**The Change Of Kyuubi**

**Prologue**

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

It only lasted a second before the enormous ball of dark energy dissipated, leaving both youngsters lying down on the ground (now with no water), unconscious.

One of them had dark onyx hair and very pale skin, the other with blond, spiky hair and tan skin. The later with three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Both of them seriously wounded. Each with a deep hole on one of their chest's sides. Sasuke Uchiha, on the right side, Naruto Uzumaki on the left one. Right through where his heart had once been.

However, Naruto kept his eyes open. He was not breathing, but something kept him alive. Cruel. The ability to heal was very troublesome. His heart kept trying to regenerate. Foolish attempts from the Kyuubi as not to die. Naruto mattered nothing to the beast. It only cared about himself.

Wasting his last painful moments, he imagined all his friends/comrades standing above him, looking down, smiling proudly at him. Well, everyone except Sakura... Who was sad. But not for him. For Sasuke. Soon she left his side and ran to the left, he guessed where Sasuke was. He had promised her... And, for the first time, he broke his ninja way.

Suddenly, he felt his heart stop regenerating. The beast had given up. 'Finally', Naruto thought, hoping for a quicker death. Slipping to unconsciousness, he last saw a woman with bright red eyes getting closer to him, bending over his face and putting her hand on his cheek. It was cold. Her hand was as cold as a dead person's.

Was it death? Could it be his mother?


	2. First Chapter: Going back

**The Change Of Kyuubi**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 3 years since Naruto had died. Since Kakashi had came back with the sad news and Sasuke's alive body. 3 years since all Konoha gennins had felt the most hurtful stab to the heart. The only thing that was left of him was a dirty bandana. One that would never touch bright blond hair ever again.

Hinata had been the one chosen to keep the bandana. It was more of begged. The young Hyuuga had spent days begging to keep the artefact. In the end, Tsunade (the 5th Hokage) let her. 'Poor Hinata, victim of love-loss at such young age...' She thought.

Three long years of pain, but also of big changes. Everyone had changed a lot. Fiscally and emotionally.

-Somewhere in the woods encircling Konohagakure-

"How much left to get there!?" A young woman asked, her figure hidden by a big, black cloak. "Why is it taking this long!?"

"Just a little longer." Another cloaked figure spoke. This time male, sounding a little pissed.

A few minutes later, both cloaked travellers arrived at the front of a village's big walls. Both stood there, waiting. They knew they were being watched and soon those would show up.

Not too long after, they did. All thirteen of them appeared in a flash around the two newcomers. All the faces familiar to the clocked man. Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Lee Rock, Choji Akimichi, Tenten (A/N: Does anyone know her surname?) and the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"Who are you? State your business here! And we demand you to show your faces!" A man's voice called out. The young man had dark obsidian hair, put into a high ponytail and dark obsidian eyes. An Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

That detail seemed to chock the man and woman. However, only one took action. The woman moved towards Sasuke Uchiha in a blur no one but the other cloaked person could follow. "You!" She grabbed him by the high collar he wore, almost raising him off the ground. "You were the one to kill Naruto! How could you! You were his best friend!" By now the rage was evident in her voice and an enormous amount of killer intent went off her.

But it ended too soon as the other traveller, the male, used some kind of jutsu (recognizable as the body-flicker) to approach the woman and remove her from the teen pulling her by the stomach and quickly letting her go to his side. "Calm down. It was long ago."

Both voices unrecognizable by any of the Konoha ninja's.

"Excuse me. But... How do you know Naruto?" Now it was a woman who spoke. A Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh. You could say we were the closest people to him..." The man said, scratching the back of his head.

"Is that you?" He was interrupted by another person. Someone he knew very, very well. Kakashi Hatake. The jonnin took a few steps forward.

"Yes. It is." He replied. Hopeful they had realized who he was.

"I... I can't believe it..." He continued. Both his eyes widening as did his mouth. The cloaked figure also forming a smile, anticipating recognition. "Minato-sensei!"

And the smile faded. While a chuckle came from the unknown female.

"So, if this is Minato... Is this Kushina? But... I thought..." A woman spoke. Now Tsunade. The fifth Hokage herself.

"Uh!? No! Haha... I should have expected that..." He said, a little disappointed, the same time removing the hood of his cloak together with his companion.

The man had bright blond, spiky hair and clear blue eyes. A slender yet muscular figure and a well-defined face. Not a sign of baby fat on it and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore a black t-shirt and black ninja-pants under his cloak. Both arms covered with bandages and on his left upper-arm and pant's-leg hung a weapon's pouch.

The woman had white, semi-curly hair with a strand of deep black on each side and blood red eyes. A very curvy figure and a shin (death) kanji on the left bottom side of her left chin, right under her ear, almost unnoticeable due to it's size. She wore black shorts and a long sleeved white t-shirt that hung loosely around her stomach and arms.

"Naruto..." The Hyuuga girl was the first one to speak. She waited three or four seconds only looking at him in the eyes before running to him and hugging the young man strongly while crying silently.

Naruto (and everyone else) were taken by surprise. However, after some time he smiled and put a hand on the girl's back, also hugging her. He did not expect to be this missed, but he smiled together with everyone around him. Only then he understood how dear he was to all of them.

Only one person did not move: Sasuke Uchiha. He was still too chocked to do so. He was the only one not to smile. He couldn't. What could he say? 'Hey, Naruto! How I missed you! Remember when I almost killed you? Yeah... I'm sorry for that... Hehe...' How great would that be?

But too soon Naruto let Hinata go and looked at him. His eyes calmer and with less signs of the usual childish excitement. You could see he had changed. Would he kill him? "Hello, Sasuke. How are you?" But he smiled instead. The oh-so-known smile of his. His eyes closing and his teeth fully showing.

"Hey, Naruto." He smiled back, only in his own, constrained way. How not to?

"Remember the last time we've seen each other?" He continued. "When you tried to kill me?" It shocked Sasuke. "Don't I at least deserve a 'sorry'?" He finished, still wearing his casual grin.

"Yes, but I am not going to apologise to you!" Sasuke answered, back to his normal self. That was when he realized nothing had changed. Yet everything.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but... Who is that girl, Naruto?" Kiba asked while sitting on Akamaru's now large form.

"This is your question, Kiba!? Don't you wonder how he is even alive!?" Kakashi corrected the chunnin. Everyone agreed and looked at Naruto, waiting for an answer. All the while, the woman kept quiet, only observing.

"Oh... That..." He scratched the back of his head again. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask about her... But I guess you do deserve to know..." He stopped and, for once, became serious.

"I can answer both questions at the same time. After all, they are linked... She is Sayomi U-" He hesitated. "Uzumaki... And she found, healed and trained with me in these five years..."

"Nice to meet you." She approached Naruto and gave a light bow to all of them, looking at everyone in the eye except for Sasuke (action which pissed him off). 'What the hell is wrong with this girl?' He thought.

"Well... Nice to meet you too, but... What is your relationship with Naruto..?" Tsunade asked. The girl did not look like an Uzumaki at all. Also, she did not bear the usual red hair... Actually, not an usual hair-colour for anything.

"We're like brother and sister. Do not worry. And, yes. I am indeed an Uzumaki, even though I don't have red hair." She answered before Naruto could get the chance to. Tsunade and Hinata seemed relieved, what did not pass unnoticed by Sayomi. So the Hyuuga girl liked her otouto? 'Interesting...' She thought and grinned. Hinata noticed and blushed.

"You shall pass then..." Tsunade said and made a hand-sign, allowing them into the village. "I guess we have much to talk about... But it can wait until tomorrow. For now... You may rest." She turned to the rest of the chunnins. "I don't want anyone bothering them today! Is that understood? They both deserve to rest…"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Everyone said before Naruto began running to Ichiraku's (something he had missed dearly) and everyone followed him. Last being Hinata, first being Kakashi.

"Ah... Okay then." And Tsunade herself began to chase him, joining them and completely ignoring her own orders.

At Ichiraku Ramen

"Jii-san! I'm back!" Naruto yelled, sitting on the stool he always sat in.

"Naruto!?" The old man emerged from the kitchen anxious to the possibility of seeing the boy again. "I can't believe it! Ayame! Come here!" He saw the boy (now man) and his eyes lit up.

"Naruto! Where were you all these years!?" The old man stood behind the table and smiled at the boy with that usual fatherly look. He had grown so much…

"You know Jii-san... Going from here to there..." He answered just before Sayomi appeared and sat next to him.

"Hey. So this is the place you always talked about?" She asked while sitting on the stool and going round and round while speaking...

"Naruto, who is this?" Ichiraku asked the boy. "Oh! Yes! She is my... Um... I guess we could say sister...?" He answered, again scratching the back of his head. The man looked surprised, but said nothing about it. 'Minato had a daughter?'

"Naruto has spoken very highly of your ramen. I'm very eager to taste it." Sayomi completed as polite as possible. The owner looked at her before saying that Naruto was also to be named as his best costumer and that to celebrate him coming back, ramen would be in the house for everyone, leaving Naruto and Sayomi very happy.

Then thousands of other people came in, including the Hokage and the owner's smile faded. "Oh, well..."


	3. Chapter 2:

**The Change Of Kyuubi**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I got a review from a guest saying I had... Um... Bad english (I do not like to use foul language). Really, I'm not going to say I have good english, because I believe (hope) that guy is a native, but I would like for anyone to correct me if it really is bad. Give tips. I don't mind and will fix it immediately. Reviews such as this one I will simply ignore.**

**Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry if I have offended anyone.**

After about 20 bowls of ramen each Uzumaki's had, they left the Ichiraku's and went to the hotel the Hokage had asked them to stay in and slept all the way until the fatidic moment an Anbu came into their rooms and requested their presence to the Hokage's office.

Naruto woke with a slight shake to his shoulder. Opening his eyes and controlling himself not to attack the awaker. 'Naruto, remember: no killing yet' He told himself.

"Damn you! **Get out**!" He heard Sayomi yell with an animalistic growl at the end. Not having any time to even blink, he ran to Sayomi's room as fast as he could, where she was holding the cat-masked Anbu by her neck. She was not used to controlling her anger... And apparently did not remember the first rule they had debated over: no killing.

"Sayomi! No!" She looked at him and he saw her eyes in a deep red colour. "No killing!" He repeated and she frowned. It clearly wasn't working. "Drop him, **NOW**! He yelled the last part, his own eyes turning red from the fox inside him.

For a moment, the Anbu seemed afraid of both teenagers, but as Sayomi's hold on her became lighter until she fell to the ground with a loud thud, the fear also seemed to reduce. 'Cat' looked up as soon as she reached the ground, looking at the silent conversation between the two red-eyed, fear building up and worsening her already heavy breathing.

Slowly, but steadily their eyes faded from the red to their normal colour. And, as the process was completed, Sayomi cut the heavy atmosphere with few and surprisingly warm words: "Okay! Let's go see the Hokage!"

And no one dared to waste a second thinking and followed her silently.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto and Sayomi Uzumaki are here as you requsted." The Anbu earlier hung by the neck by Sayomi was now standing straight and with her emotions incredibly well-hidden as if the body belonged to a robot. They both found it really funny and Naruto even let out a chuckle.

"Send them in, please." Tsunade answered as cold as the Anbu, but when she saw the young ninja's face she smiled in a rather mother-like way. Naruto was just like a son to her, even though he had never actually had the time to form a bond. However, behind her smile she felt also some sadness. She had lost all the boy's childhood, probably a bad one. She could have been there with him, but her selfishness and fear had blinded her...

"It's okay, Baa-chan." Naruto, surprisingly, interrupted her thoughts. Did he know what she was thinking? Snapping out of her trance, she continued, though still wondering how he knew what to say.

"Naruto, as you had been gone for 3 years, you have been considered dead by our laws and, because of that, you have lost your title as gennin and all of your belongings. Of course we can get them back for you, but we will need to make some tests, council's orders." She said. The last part wasn't exactly to her liking, but most certainly not for her to decide, unfortunately.

"What! But we-" Sayomi bursted up, only to be interrupted before she could raise any suspicion.

"Come on! Just some tests, nee-chan! It won't hurt! There won't be any needles!" Naruto said. Then he stopped. "Right?" Then he looked at Tsunade for confirmation, as if he was sure the answer would be a no.

"Well, actually..." She replied, uncertain about what would happen. She imagined the young woman in front of her would run, but instead it was Naruto who ran.

"That scaredy-cat..." Sayomi sighted. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama, I will get him back and you will be able to run the exams." And she also ran off.

'Kids those days... Can't understand them...'

-About 4 hours of looking for Naruto later-

"Hokage-sama, the Sayomi Uzumaki is back with Naruto Uzumaki". Another Anbu came in. "Send them in..." 'Finally!'

To her surprise, Sayomi came in carrying a knocked-out Naruto, smiling as if she had just seen a unicorn. "Here he is." And she dropped him to the ground without a care in the world. It _almost _seemed normal…

"Thank you... But shouldn't you be a bit more careful when dropping him, you know, on the ground? And what happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" She answered, bowing her head to one side questionably.

"Nothing..." No, she would never understand them. "Well, firstly we have the ordinary tests: blood, mind, etc. Then we will have to check your chakra flow and, finally, your abilities."

"All right. But, may I ask, who will be evaluating us?" Sayomi asked, lifting her brother off the ground.

"Me (for ordinary, medical tests) , Ibiki Morino (for mental instabilities) , Sakura Haruno (for brute strength), Sasuke Uchiha..." Sayomi grinned, the grin unnoticed. "…(for genjutsu endurance), Kakashi Hatake (for ninjutsu) and Hinata Hyuuga (for your chakra-flow examinations, considering Naruto's situation). You are aware of his situation, right?"

"Yes, I am fully aware. Is it necessary for all of those examiners?"

"It is, I am afraid."

"I understand. May I leave?" She asked, already walking towards the window.

"Yes, you may. But remember to come back by 3:00PM. And, as you are Naruto's friend, I feel the need to state this clearly: not one second late."

"Yup." And she jumped out of the window. 'An Uzumaki indeed'.

Naruto had woken up a few minutes after the meeting with Tsunade. He was definitely pissed with Sayomi for knocking him out and was pouting just like a baby.

"I said: I'm sorry! It was the only way for you to come with me!" No matter what she said, he would not listen. As rock-headed as always.

They were walking down the main road of Konoha when a little brat came up to them. He had a long, blue scarf around his neck, so long it reached his feet, brown messy hair, also brown eyes and a gennin hitai-yate on his forehead. He looked a bit like Naruto when he was younger.

"Naruto!" He jumped on him and began crying loudly. 'In fact, exactly like him' Sayomi thought. "I thought you had died! I had to keep training with that huge pervert and I missed you!"

Naruto's reaction was funny, actually. He just stood there, leaving the brat hang from his neck without moving an inch, his eyes wide in surprise. "Konohamaru?" He asked.

"Yes! That's me!"

"No, no... You can't possibly be him. The Konohamaru I know is small and very bratty." He shook his head, making Konohamaru look down.

"You were also a kid when I last saw you..." He spoke lowly, moving his left foot on the process as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh, my god! It really is you! You grew!" That was enough to make the boy happy. His eternal rival had acknowledged him! Even though it took a while…

"Hey, Naruto... Who's this?" He pointed at Sayomi. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not again... You're not seriously asking me that again? Remember last time? You got me into some serious trouble with Sakura!"

"But, is she!?"

"NO!"

"Naruto, sorry to interrupt, but... It is 3:00PM."

"No! No-no-no! No needles!"

"Oh, come on you two… Let's go!"

'Thump'

And they both walked to the Hokage's office once again. Well, Sayomi walked. Naruto was dragged, unconscious again.

"You two..?" Konohamaru wondered, seeing the teens walk away.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Change Of Kyuubi**

**Chapter 3: Testing the mind and chakra**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking this long to update! I am, as my name says, a bookworm, so I have to keep worthy of such a name. I am currently with the whole Shakespeare's collection and I have, no, NEED to read them! Also, I am a student. Besides, I am incredibly lazy… **

**But I cannot lie… I am not good with this update regularly thing…**

**Sorry, anyway…**

**On with the chapter…**

As they reached the Hokage´s Tower, the first thing Sayomi did was releasing Naruto, making him fall to the ground. All the ninjas who would be performing the tests on them were aligned in front of the Hokage's desk. All of them with blank expressions, usual for a ninja, however weird-looking in all those faces.

"Naruto! Wake up!" And Sayomi kicked the boy on the belly. Said boy jumping up and yelling at the girl, in anger for the rough way of waking him up. Immediately, all of the once stern-looking witnesses turned into surprised. That woman seemed to be very violent… They all wondered how Naruto could have possibly survived all that. His training must have been very hard…

"Don't blame me for that! It was you and that stupid fo..!" Naruto gave one last yell before quieting down, leaving all of the ninjas wondering if what he would say next would be 'fox'. A very delicate word for them. And with a very strong and big meaning.

"Any way, we are ready for the tests now. He isn't going to run away again." Sayomi interceded. Naruto had almost spilled their secret. If they had not yet realized, that is.

"Yes… Of course. Firstly, we shall test your mind… Ibiki…" And the older-looking man there (also scarier one) took a few steps forward and stood in front of Sayomi. He asked the Hokage if he could begin with her and she answered with an yes. 'Naruto, why do I have a feeling I'm in trouble?' Sayomi sent the mental message for her brother. The answer wasn't quite what she wanted to hear: he is responsible for the interrogation section and likes to torture people. She gulped.

"May I begin?"

"Sure…" And the old man put his hand on her head. For him, it all went dark.

'Hey!' A voice greeted him. Surprisingly, when Ibiki opened his eyes, he saw Naruto in there. Standing next to the hostess of the mind. Both of them acting as if that was normal. 'Impressive… They have somehow managed to connect their minds…' Ibiki thought.

'You know we can hear you, right? And, yes, our minds are linked. We can explain it to everyone else when you get out.' Naruto said, surprising him.

'Of course…' He could barely contain his excitement. He wanted to know how. It could be a great weapon for Konoha. 'But I was ordered to also look into your memories.'

'Firstly, this could not be used for Konoha's war purposes… As it requires an special thing…' Naruto continued, surprising the special jonnin even more.

'Secondly, you cannot check my memories. This is private and also involves a certain SSS ranked secret, not even know by any villager alive. I have to keep it this way. And I must ask you to leave.' Sayomi said. The next thing Ibiki saw was the young girl's face, not in her mind but back in reality. She had successfully expulsed him… Impressive indeed.

"Already?" The Senju doubted he had actually seen everything he ordered him to.

"Unfortunately…" And he moved towards Naruto, not daring say another word. He hesitated at first, remembering the first time he had visited the young blonde's mind and the not so warm welcome from his tenant. But he eventually put his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

Again, there stood both teens. However, another being was also there: The Great Nine Tailed Fox, The Kyuubi. It's mere appearance was enough to strike fear into his heart. And it's loud voice made him tremble and loose concentration, making him go back again. "As expected, The Kyuubi won't let me into his mind… But he is there, that is a good thing. I could see the seal, although not the same as the one last time…" He said.

"What do you mean by not the same!?" The Senju yelled, not believing such a thing. Minato's seal was made to last a lifetime… Well, depending on Naruto… But it was not acceptable for it to have already broken. "And who made the new seal!?" She continued yelling.

Knowing the Hokage had no other questions for now, Sayomi answered. "It wore off and Naruto sealed him again."

"NARUTO DID WHAT!? WHEN DID YOU LEARN SEALING, NARUTO!?" She didn't seem that happy…

"I learnt it in those years I've been gone. It is no big deal, actually… Considering my mother's clan and my father's skill… I kind of inherited it, I guess…" Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes.

"Oh, don't get so confident!" Sayomi punched him in the head. "Nee-san! Stop it!" He wined. "Really! You have to learn how to control your strength!"

"Sorry, otouto…" And she also scratched the back of her head, just like he has done. Everyone sweat-dropped at that. I looked almost agreeable, the whole siblings thing. Almost…

"Well, we may now follow into the chakra examination. Hinata, please…" The Hyuuga stepped forward. She was definitely shy. Naruto noticed that had not changed, Sayomi understood now why her brother had missed the fact the white-eyed girl liked him. He was, even after all those years of training with her and her brother, dumb as a rock.

The Hyuuga activated her eyes: "Byakugan!" And looked over at the two of them. What she saw was, at the least, surprising. Naruto had chakra all over. It formed a coat of blue light around him. At least 5 centimetres large. Sayomi was less surprising, but still out of the normal, the same coat was present, but barely noticeable.

Besides all that, The Kyuubi's chakra was there, as it had always been. "Nothing out of the ordinary with the chakra flow, Tsunade-hime. However, the quantity of it is incredible. There seems to be some kind of coat of chakra around them... E-es-spe-pe-cia-a-ally o-o-on Na-nar-ru-ru-to-ku-kun..." She almost managed to say the whole thing without stuttering. But when speaking about Naruto, there was no way she wouldn't sttuter.

"You see... We have to much chakra." Naruto began. "If we let it just evaporate, it may be tiring. Rhis way we have more stamina." And he finished.

"Specially Naruto. I don't have that much human chakra."

"Huh... We will have to shedule a meeting with the council... So we can understand things better..." Tsunade said. They knew too many unknown techniques for Konoha... The council had to know, and would want to know about them.

"Oh, no! Baa-chan! Can't you do something about it!?" Naruto wined. His experience with the council wasn't exactly... good. If they had a say on that matter, he would already be dead...

"I am sorry, Naruto... This does involve them..." She answered, apologetic. There was nothing she could do. But if they dared sentence him to death or simply not accepting him back, heads would roll... "Let's just continue this and not think about it for now. Sasuke!"

Naruto seemed worried, Sayomi smiled. Everyone was confused.

"I'm first!" Naruto yelled, not a trace of worry on his face anymore. "Just don't kill me this time, okay? Try to avoid this area." And he put his hand on his chest, just above the heart.

"Sure, Naruto..." Sasuke answered, also activating his eyes. "I will try my best."

"Why do I feel this is not safe..?" Naruto wondered out loud, still playing around with the incident.

"Don't worry, ototuto... I bet he wouldn't be able to even touch a hair on your big head..." Sayomi then interceded. It was obvious she did not like the Uchiha. Everyone supposed it was because of the incident...

Naruto did not reply to what she said, what really scared all the others. Could he really be that powerful now? They would know soon enough.

Sasuke was visibly annoyed, but choose not to do anything. Instead, he concentrated on his task. He looked at Naruto deep in the eyes and...

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret-Part 1

**The Change Of Kyuubi:**

**Chapter 4: The Secret – Part 1**

"he looked at Naruto deep in the eyes and...

Nothing.

The blond jinchuriki just kept staring at the other teen in front of him. The now pissed teen. His precious family's technique had failed. Besides, he had used it against Naruto! The once worst of the class!

"Said so." The irritating girl insisted.

"Leave him be, Sayomi! This is really stupid! It happened long ago! Forget it!" Naruto scolded her. This was getting annoying for him. Not all Uchiha's were to blame for the doings of a single one. "Besides, he is not **him**."

Everyone expected her to retaliate. They had observed how those two acted around each other, and were flabbergasted when she lowered her head, looking at her feet and murmuring a half-hearted "sorry" for the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I have trained a lot. Especially on this matter." He tranquilized his pouty friend. That kind of situation was new for both of them. Sasuke was the one who usually won. Even now, Naruto knowing he was far stronger than him, it was still weird.

"Huhm…" Sasuke murmured. He was not assured at all. If anything, he became more pissed.

Naruto then looked at Sayomi, moving his head forward, towards Sasuke. It was a gesture that said: "Come on, your turn and behave."

"It's my turn now, right?" And she did as she was told. Nothing happened on her turn neither. And she seemed happy because of that. While Sasuke's pout worsened.

The next tests would be brute strength and then ninjutsu… Strengh did not bother the 'siblings' at all. However, the ninjutsu part did. They had yet to think of a way not to show them their full capacity. Besides, even if they beat Kakashi, Tsunade would probably assign someone else, until they were beat, meaning they would have shown everything. If not fighting herself… Naruto was not sure if he could win against her. Sayomi definitely would struggle, as she specialized in long distance fighting, and would be of almost no help in this case… Tsunade would sure force a short-distance battle… But he would not worry about it for now.

Firstly, came Sakura, the brute strength tester (for an obvious reason). Nothing much happened. Neither Sayomi nor Naruto showed any difficulty. Sakura was amazed and somewhat happy for her long-time friend. But she was not happy for his 'sister'. The girl meant trouble for her. She beared some kind of secret, one Sakura wanted to find out.

Finally, the last test came. And they had to find a way to fool everyone.

"Urgh… I kind of feel bad lying to them this way. They are my friends…" Naruto and Sayomi were inside the blond's mind, discussing.

"But what could we do? We can't just tell them everything." Sayomi felt nothing st all, but tried to show some worry for her brother's happiness. "They would most likely kill us."

"No! Obaa-chan would never let such a thing happen!" He yelled back. He knew none of those people in front of him would ever hurt him.

"I know that. But she doesn't control everything…"

"Come on, you two! Stop fighting!" A third voice intervened. Kyuubi's. Not that such a thing was taken well.

"Shut up!" The Uzumaki was angry. However, he knew the fox was right, it was not the first time. Calming himself down, he changed the topic. "How are we going to do this?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't." Kyuubi spoke again.

"Perhaps… We were forced to go to that council meeting, after all. Better test your theory, if you are so sure." Sayomi was still uncertain about the whole: 'they are my friends' thing. One, the Uchiha, had almost killed him some years ago. She couldn't understand his trusting. Her couldn't understand her untrusting.

"I am." And they were back to reality. Not a second had passed.

Kakashi stepped forward. One glance, and both teens knew he was dead serious.

And the ninja disappeared in a body-flicker. It didn't take a second and Kakashi appeared behind his former student, blade to his throat.

"So, I go back to the academy if I lose?" The boy joked, reminding everyone about the bell test long ago. He seemed not even a bit worried for the blade pointed to his neck.

"Exactly." His former sensei answered, playing along with the boy. That was until he too disappeared, however not in a shunshin, but in the well-known hiraishin. A.K.A, his father's jutsu. Everyone was flabbergasted by that. They all wondered how he had learned it, better: how had he figured how to do it, as there were no known seals talking about it.

"You did tell us to show everything we knew!" Naruto appeared near a tree, a few meters away from them, quickly disappearing again after speaking.

Kakashi looked around, trying to find even a single sign of his former student. Fortunately, he soon did. The silver-headed jonnin saw one of his sensei's carved on one of the trees, just a few steps away from where the blond had been earlier seen. Then a flick of light called his attention, about 50 meters away, going to the kunai's direction.

It was his chance! Kakashi knew, from many years under Minato's guidance, Naruto would not be able to change the course once it was set. If he could get to the weapon before the boy, he could stop the technique and even surprise the blond, expecting him right next to it. So he did just that.

However, as ironic as it could have seemed, it was a trap. Kakashi soon found himself hanging upside down on that same tree, rope secured his left foot. Funny enough, it was the same trap he had used on the said now much stronger boy/teen/man.

It didn't take long for Naruto to appear in front of his sensei, laughing and falling on his knees in utter joy. "Isn't it funny how I tricked you the same way you did to me so many years ago!?" He yelled on the jonnin's face, in between laughs. Besides him, Tsunade, Ibiki, Sasuke, Sakura and Sayomi were all laughing too.

"Well! I can see that you have much – haha – improved, Naruto!" The Hokage was proud for her godson. He had grown into a very powerful and very handsome man. "But we'll still have to test you, as Naruto did all the fighting." She spoke to the white-haired girl. Kakashi had been released from the trap and said he could still fight.

"No problem, Tsunade-hime." 'Hime'? She liked the girl even more now.

Soon the battle begun.

Kakashi, not trusting the girl at all, eager to test every ability she might have, he uncovered his left eye, revealing his stolen eye. Sayomi tensed. She wondered, angrily, why and how did he have the sharingan. Had he stolen or being given, it did not matter, it only angered her. A lot. And a sigh was heard by her, coming from Naruto.

Kakashi started doing some hand seals, Sayomi prepared. She waited. As he finished, he put his right hand to his mouth and a giant ball of flames erupted, going to her direction.

Surprisingly, she did not dodge. The white-haired woman simply grinned. She knew fire could never hurt her. Instead, the flame adapted around her body, forming a dome around her, not harming but protecting. Katon: Moushou Kaseiken, it was called. An S ranked technique.

Kakashi almost jumped in surprise. The woman in front of him had executed an S ranked fire jutsu with ease and without any kind of hand seal. 'Impressive…' Was she a master in Katon? It couldn't be. Not at such young age. Could it?

"Yeah. I have mastered the Katon. Although I really wanted to master Fuuton instead… Not everyone is as lucky as Naruto." Sayomi quickly said, before noticing the huge water dragon that was being formed and looking at her evilly. She even missed the looks the said blond received, which he did not react to, confirming it.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" And the dragon was formed, immediately charging after her. Sayomi was forced to move, losing concentration and releasing the dome. That was what Kakashi wanted. He quickly used kawarimi, changing places with a rock near the girl, surprising her with a kunai at hand.

Sayomi barely dodged the blade, also using kawarimi to get far away from the jonnin. However, she was not fast enough and received a cut near the ear, almost on her neck. At that, she noticed the ninja was not playing around. He would kill her if needed, he would not be put to ease if she didn't show all of their secrets. However, there was one she would never, ever, let anyone find out. The only ones who could know were her brothers and sisters. Not even Naruto knew about it.

"Alright! I give up!" And the mystery threw her arms up in surrender. "I'll tell you!" And she lowered her arms. After that, Naruto came to her, confused. What exactly did she want to tell them? 'What are you doing?' He asked by their mind-link. She did not answer.

"Okay, Naruto. Spill what we were hiding." And she smiled.

"What do you mean? We are not hiding anything."

"Yes, we are! Come on! Tell them about the time I saved you from evident death by your friend's hands." Did she mean he could tell them about everything? He had finally won an argument with her? It was all too confusing for him.

"Naruto. What are you two hiding?" Kakashi then voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Okay, then... Well, we weren't telling you everything about my recovering or how I came to know Sayomi…" he scratched his head in embarrassment, as usual with his signature grin. "It went like this…"

**A/N: Hehe! Another Hyper cliff-hanger! What do you think it's their secret? And what about Sayomi's? Do you think she is trustworthy? Honestly, if I were them, I wouldn't trust her. What do you guys think it's going to happen? Tell me on reviews! I would love to know and could even include some ideas into the story.**

**Surprisingly, I did not even take as long as I thought I would, as you can see reading the "Poll" announcement. Also, I am sorry if anyone got confused, but I have posted the "Poll" chapter before posting it on my profile, only now it is available.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Secret-Part-2

**The Change Of Kyuubi:**

**Chapter 5: The Secret-Part-2**

**A/N: This chapter will be almost entirely a flashback. This chapter takes place a few days after the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End.**

_Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water. He felt tired, not wanting to move. He could barely feel any of his muscles. For him, that resembled death. Was he dead?_

_Then, he finally remembered what had happened. Yes. He was definitely dead._

_Was that Heaven? Hell? Was he inside the Shinigami's stomach? Did that all even exist? He struggled to open his eyes, even those he could not feel. As he finally opened them, he was greeted by the painful light of a single candle. Normally, that quantity of light would not even be enough for him to see anything, but then it was too much for his long closed eyes._

_"__Hey, zombie-boy!" A voice greeted him. It was loud and feminine. It made him remember what he had seen a few seconds before… dying. The red-eyed girl. "Calm down. You are okay. You're not in danger anymore. And sorry for my loud voice, but we have to get your ears used to sound again."_

_Then he saw her. She did indeed have red eyes, what made him wonder if she was human, mostly white hair, except for two stripes of black, each on one side of her head. His view was blurry, yet he could tell she was about his age and looked calm and peaceful, not harmful in any way. He actually found himself trusting her. Not that he had a choice at the moment…_

_"__Can you talk? Try it out."_

_"__Ahruhm…" It came out roughly and as a whisper. It was hard to speak. Something he found very easily before his death… He kept struggling with that._

_"__Um… Okay… Maybe we should try again. You managed to open your eyes already, that's good!"_

_"__Hoo al you…" He finally made it._

_"__Great! By the way, I am Sayomi. And no, I am not death nor are you dead. Well… You were. But we brought you back." She then sat down on his, what he imagined it to be, bed. 'Sayomi' smiled kindly at him and he was gradually feeling more and more safe there._

_"__We..?" He asked. Naruto couldn't see anyone else._

_"__Yes. My brother helped me. You know him as Kyuubi, but his real name is Kurama."_

_"__Wha..!" His eyes widened. The Kyuubi, the demon inside him was this sweet girl's brother!?_

"What!?" Every single person listening paled and yelled.

"Stop yelling and listen!"

_"__Oh! Great! You can widen your eyes and yell!" That seemed sarcastic. Maybe not so sweet, after all. "I know what you are thinking, but you will understand everything better later. First we need to make you able to move freely first. Excuse me." The white-haired spoke, before putting her hands over his chest. Chakra began pumping again through his body, slowly bringing his muscles back to life. Not that it was that good, as when he begin feeling them again, all he felt was pain. "Sorry about that. But it will fade away."_

_"__Uhgr…!" He groaned. However, as Sayomi had earlier stated, it did begin to fade away. And as the pain faded, his movements came back. He finally managed to move his fingers, then toes, then arm, feet and legs. Even talking became easier._

_"__Thanks…" He thanked._

_"__Your welcome." And she raised. "How do you feel now? Can you sit up?" She then asked, curious. The boy had surprised her with the fast recovering._

_"__Way better…" And he effortlessly raised his body, not even taking her hand that was offered to him for help. Sitting up, the first thing he noticed were his surroundings. The kids were inside a dark and untouched cave. It kind of resembled the inside of his mind, where the Kyu-Kurama resided. _

_"__So… Why did you bring me back? And how?" That particular question was killing him._

_"__Oh… I knew you would end up asking that…" She sat beside him again. "Well… I brought you back because: Firstly, if you die, my brother would have to stay 100 years inside the Shinigami's stomach… Secondly, there is a prophecy about you. One I want to come true." She would unfold a finger of her right hand with each statement. "And how… well… I joined mine and Kurama's chakra to heal you. His only wasn't enough, but with mine helping, it was rather easy."_

_"__Thanks?" He tried._

_"__I guess you should say that…" The stranger smiled again. "So… As I don't know how to ask this in any other way and I really have to do so…" The air became heavier and tension rose. "Whenwouldyoubewillingtoreleasemybrother?"_

_One thing he knew: that had been a question. "Sorry?" Besides that, he couldn't catch even a word._

_"__Um… When would you be willing to release my brother..?" When she spoke slowly, Naruto realized what was the question and the strange girl's level of madness. Hell, never. However, he could not bring himself to say that, as she and The Kyu-Kurama had indeed saved him from death._

_"__Ah…"_

_"__There is no rush… Is just that I miss him so much..! And he did raise you from the dead and all… Also, I thought you would like to meet him… And not follow the prejudice that was put upon him…" She wined. The blond would give in. She knew it. Just a few more words were necessary. "It doesn't need to be right now…"_

_"__Okay! Okay! Uzumaki Naruto will not let you two down, I promise! And I never break my promises! That is my ninja way!" Worked just fine. Naruto raised his arms up in the air, in a boost of energy, before bringing them down again, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. "But how do I do that?"_

_"__That is the part you are not going to like…" And he did not._

_Firstly, Sayomi put her hand on his forehead. That simple action made him lose all his senses and he soon found himself inside his mind, only the girl was also there and, surprisingly, also inside the seal._

_"__Why are you inside the seal?" Naruto asked._

_"__The seal recognized me as another demon because of my sent and the little demon chakra I have inside me. No big deal at all." She replied. Another thing that surprised him was the fact that she sat on the fox's head, casually putting her elbows on her thighs, without the thing even moving. Not a single hostile movement or any killing intent leaking around, as it was usual to be every time he had earlier visited. "Now to the next part. You will have to do it, as I am as helpless as this stupid fox here." Said being snorted, annoyed. But still no hostile reaction. "Put your blood on the seal. Just a small quantity will suffice."_

_Everything confused him, however he did as he was told and as soon as his blood touched the paper on the middle of the doors, the Kanji faded away, transforming into a replica of the seal on his stomach. At the same time, the seal on his stomach painfully twisted itself, shrinking in size only then to expand again. The only part left was the usual spiral, now red. The colour of his blood. The rest had faded away, together with the cage in front of him. It was a painful process, but he couldn't care less. The fact that the cage was disappearing worried him to much for him to actually feel the pain. Kyuubi's movements were not helping, also._

_As the cage was gone, there it stood. The great lord of the foxes, The Kyuubi, Kurama. It looked at him deep in the eyes, Sayomi still on his head, calm as ever. "Are you sure that this… Kid… is really the one the prophecy refers to?" Then it spoke. It's voice was strong and stroke fear into the blonde's heart. But it did sound much less dangerous and evil as other times._

_"__Yeah. I am. He could contain you, after all. Even if only your chakra, not your body, a mere human boy shouldn't be able to do so." His sister reasoned._

_"__I suppose." The Kyuubi then sat down. "Calm me Kurama, brat! And I will be your sensei from now on! Under my teaching, you shall become the best ninja this world has ever seen!" And Naruto let out a breath of relief._

_"__**Yattaaaaa**__!" And he threw himself to the ground, happy about it all. All three smiled._

**"****Naruto… You better explain why the Hell did you free the Kyuubi!" – First line, next chapter.**

**A/N: Yay! FINALLY! I wanted so bad to write this! Since I wrote the first chapter I had been waiting for this! I am so happy!**

**Any way… I actually updated really fast due to my… eagerness to see you guy's reaction. I, myself think it was kind of obvious what was going to happen. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Explaining

**The Change Of Kyuubi:**

**Chapter 6: The Explaining.**

"Naruto… You better explain why the Hell did you free the Kyuubi!" The Hokage yelled. "What were you thinking? Did it not cross your mind that it could have killed you!? Not even a second!?" Oh… She was angry. But Naruto was sure she would understand.

"Calm down, Obaa-chan!" He still was somewhat afraid of the older woman. "I did think about that, but then I saw Sayomi sitting on his head and the possibility of him being dangerous was just gone!" He explained. It was hard to, as he never really thought much about that.

"So What!? Besides, how come you…" Then she turned to Sayomi, raising her voice. "…ARE KUUBY'S SISTER!? He is a monster! You are human!"

"And what gives you the right to say my brother is a monster!?" The now pissed girl yelled. She got angry with the Hokage, as she had accused her brother of being a 'monster'. He was a demon, but not a monster. They did not know what that word meant. They have never seen a real monster.

"He has burned our village to ashes 16 years ago! That is why I can call him a monster!"

"You don't know half of the real story, so don't just judge him for that..." Sayomi would have pounced at the Hokage (something even Naruto saw as stupid as she was no near the sannin in strength) is Naruto had not held her back forcefully. 'Stop it, nee-san.' He commanded. The white-haired woman did not calm down a bit. However, she revaluated the situation she was in and thought better not to continue.

"What?" Kakashi was the first one to show any reaction.

"The stories you heard are not entirely true… There was a third part involved…" As Naruto answered he did not let his gaze off his sister for a second, afraid she would still pounce at the Senju. "Madara Uchiha. He did not die in the fight with the Shodai Hokage. He lived and when he heard of a chance to get the Kyuubi, he took it, invading Konoha the day I was born and preventing my father from sealing the fox back into my mother. She died because of the strain from Madara removing the demon fox from her on an already weakened state. My father had seen him, but he did die before having the chance to tell anybody."

"Well, not exactly him, but someone under his command… Going by his name." The Kyuubi's sister then spoke, shocking all of those present even more.

"Who?" For the first time since his test, Ibiki spoke. A question. He was, after all, the one most eager to uncover every single piece of information he could.

"We don't know yet… Unfortunately, we only know he goes by his name and has somehow contact with the real deal." The blond-h answered.

"Naruto, you do understand that all of this you are telling me just makes the need for a council meeting even bigger, don't you?" Tsunade said, disgusted by her own words.

"I do, obaa-chan. However, if we are going to stay, we should help in any way we can… That is with information. For now…"

"Alright then… But you have not answered my question, 'Kyuubi's sister'." And it all came back to that…

"I don't think it is necessary for me to enlighten all of you with the story of how that happened. I believe you all know how. Same parents and all…" The sister replied, causing a blush to appear on both Sakura's and Hinata's cheeks. Kakashi did also blush, however for another, perverted reason. "No, I'm kidding. We are not born that way. We came to be from the Juubi, a ten-tailed demon that was separated into 9 new beings. 10, if you count me, who was made from both a small amount of the Juubi's chakra and the Rikudou sennins's, explaining my human appearance."

Silence struck. It had been too long since they have had a real conversation. One in which they thought Naruto was alive and he could actually answer. Long since one in which he was standing in front of them.

"Hum… S-Someth-thing i-is both-thering m-me…" The shy Hyuuga broke the silence, stuttering as always. "If you have re-relea-ased th-the K-Kyub-bi… Wh-why d-did I-I see h-his ch-chack-ckra in-insi-side y-you, Na-naru-uto-k-kun?"

"Oh, right! I forgot about that!" The blond ex-ninja scratched the back of his head. "We sealed him temporarily. But I do want to release him… Can I?"

"NO!" All of them were quick to answer, afraid of what could possibly happen if they took too long to do so.

"Okay… All right! I get it! Not today…" And he pouted. He had taken a liking to the fox too. As if he were also his brother. He missed being able to see him at all times.

"Just wait until after the meeting… If it goes well, maybe we can arrange that…" Tsunade replied, affected by her almost-son's pout and saddened eyes.

"Really!?" The old Naruto returned, eyes bulging and tears of happiness falling. "Thanks, baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" The boy only had the time to stop his ridiculous commemoration before the woman's right foot connected to his face and he flew a few meters away, falling hard into the ground painfully.

"So mean!"

Everyone laughed.

After a few minutes, both newcomers walked down Konoha's main street, the taller one with a huge, red bulge on his head (from the Hokage's kick), going to the well-known Ichiraku Ramen.

Getting there, they were met with a rather unfortunate sight: Gai and Lee – the weirdest people Naruto knew. Even more unfortunately, they noticed them both and Lee immediately called their attention. The blond cursed under his breath as Sayomi looked back, hearing someone calling her brother's name.

"Naruto!" Lee yelled. With no chance of escaping, Naruto turned to the bowl-headed ninjas. "See, Gai-sensei! I told you he had been back!"

"Naruto! You are indeed an youthful ninja! You are back!" The older man exclaimed. Naruto thought the encounter had not been as bad as he had expected. They have not hugged each other with that sunshine, rainbow genjutsu… Spoke too soon. "I AM SO SORRY I DOUBTED YOU, LEE!" And they did exactly as he foretold.

Sayomi widened her eyes in shock from the extremely abnormal scene in front of them, not used to those two as all inhabitants of Konoha were. In her point of view, they looked like some crazy pandas (maybe the crazy part was correct) in that position.

"Let's go… They will take a while to stop…"

"Alright…" It would take many days to make her delete that image from her memory… Many… Many days… And she was dragged away, both their appetites long gone. Their new destiny: the Hotel.

Getting there, they both sat cross-legged on Naruto's bed and they began talking.

"Why can't we let onii-san out?" The white-haired woman inquired, forming a pout on her lips and putting both her elbows on her crossed legs, palms holding her chin.

"Because we can't risk him doing anything stupid and getting us both kicked out! You know how he loves teasing and going all I-am-the-powerful-Kyuubi-and-I-will-eat-you-thing!" He replied, praying for the hard-headed-girl in front of him to understand.

She did not reply, so he took that for understanding. However, Sayomi did change the theme: "So… Do you like the Hyuuga girl?"

"What? Hinata?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah."

"Um… I never really thought about that… She's nice, I guess… But I don't think I like her…" He finished, a bit uncomfortable for never having considered that Hinata was a girl at all.

"So that is a not yet?" She inquired.

"I guess so… Why?"

"No reason… I'm going to sleep until the meeting is called. Good night." And she was gone to her room.

Naruto did not say anything else, instead he only laid down on his bed, thinking about those strange questions until a knock on his window caught his attention. Sakura. Oh, God… He couldn't catch a break!

He did not want to talk to her. Three years ago he had broken his ninja-way, he had broken a promise to her… Even if Sasuke was brought back, it wasn't by him. However, he knew it would not be polite to leave her standing outside his window and pretend she wasn't there – or so did Sayomi tell him once.

Deciding in favour of hearing her out, the blond let her in and waited for her to say something, still ashamed. "Naruto… I just wanted to welcome you back and say I'm glad you're back… You can be part of team 7 again, if you want…"

"I would like that… Thanks, Sakura-san…" The "-san" shocked her. Was he afraid of her hating him because of the Sasuke promise long ago?

"And, Naruto… I am not mad because of you breaking your promise that time… You did your best and, besides, he is back and you too." Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked.

"Thanks…" Finally, he smiled as he used to do and Sakura left, glad to have made everything clear to him and not feel guilty anymore.

**A/N: Wow… It's been a while since I last updated… Sorry, kind of an author's block… Even though it was sooner than I expected. **

**Hope you have enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7: Council Meeting

**The Change of Kyuubi**

**Chapter 7: Council meeting.**

The Council room was very well-lit. Walls all made of wood, so was the floor and the only piece of furniture: a short-legged table. Around the table sat the head of each of Konoha's clans. Surprisingly, Shino was there, what made Naruto wonder what had happened to his father. Then, on the other side of the table, just in front of the two teens being 'judged', sat Tsunade.

Although none of them wanted to be there, the initial reaction from most of the civilian council upon seeing the once scrawny little boy grown to be an all-grown man was quite amusing. They all were flabbergasted.

"Please, sit, Naruto, Sayomi." The Hokage asked. The second they sat back, Tsunade continued her speech. "We are here today to decide the fate of these young shinobi here. Should they join Konoha's forces or not? May all of you have in mind one of those youngsters has once been one of our shinobi and also holds The Kyuubi."

It was all silent until Shino, surprisingly, spoke. "I have had the pleasure of knowing Naruto Uzumaki when he was still a kid and, though his manners were not the best, he is a great ninja. Due to that, I vote in favour." He concluded. All of those present were amazed by the quantity of words the nearly-mute ninja had spoken.

"I agree with the Aburame." Voiced Tsume Inuzuka. "However, I have to ask who is the girl. I cannot accept someone if I do not even know her name."

At that last saying, all seemed to agree. Tsunade sighted. If there has ever been one moment she hopped the members of the council would be stupid, it was then. Explaining the girl's situation wasn't the easiest…

"Her name is Sayomi Uzumaki. She is a long-lost relative of Naruto who has found and brought him back." That was all she could say. What else was there to be said? And she is a demon? Certainly not.

"And I am also The Kyuubi's sister. I'm what you call a demon." Unfortunately, the person referred to did not have such thoughts… For one second the Hokage had to control herself not to punch the woman right in the nose.

"WHAT! TSUNADE, YOU DARE BRING A DEMON INSIDE THE VILLAGE!" For the first time, one of the civilian council spoke. Sakura's mother… "SHE COULD BE A THREAT! IF SHE WERE TO ATTACK TOGETHER WITH THE KYUUBI FROM INSIDE, THEY COULD VANQUISH US ALL!"

If "us all" meant the civilian council, then all the ninja's in the room hoped so… (A/N: Even me, the author… How writing those lines piss me off… But if that pisses the readers too, than I am happy! Let me know.)

"Remember who is the Hokage here, Haruno!" And the woman was silenced immediately. "I brought her into the Village simply because she could also be a good addiction to our army." The Hokage did not like displaying the girl as a weapon, but they wouldn't accept her otherwise.

_On Naruto's mindscape:_

"Why did you say that, nee-chan! They were almost agreeing!" A very angry Naruto exclaimed.

"I did not want them to think something and then be surprised! Weren't you the one to say we should be 100% honest with them!?"

"You two, shut up! Pay attention to the actual trial going on out there. Am I the only one who actually cares?" Kurama interrupted them. Although that couldn't have made them angrier, the fox was right.

_Back to normal:_

It was silent again. The older shinobi (for the exception of Shino, who was their age and had already decided) seemed to be having an internal fight. Letting them stay would mean to regain the Kyuubi, bringing fear to their enemies, incorporate two powerful ninjas into their ranks and avoid sending troops to find and kill the same two ninjas, as they were sure they would be long gone by the time the village could send those. The only downside would be they had no clue how the girl, kyuubi's sister, would behave. Could they trust her?

"Those who vote in favour to the acceptance of Naruto Uzumaki and Sayomi Uzumaki, raise their hands." Tsunade interrupted the silence, along with raising her own hand. Together with her, Shino Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the civilian council, Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. Three civilians were against it, Sakura's mother included.

"I see we have reached a decision… They shall join our ranks as…" Tsunade would have finished, but was again interrupted.

"As much as I too wish to fully believe their and your words, Hokage-hime, I cannot turn a blind eye to the fact Naruto Uzumaki has been deemed dead for four years only to miraculously appear with another girl who bears the same last name and claims to be Kyuubi's sister. I did vote for their acceptance, however I cannot accept the rank of anything above chuunin, as they will be in contact with too many village secrets." Inoichi explained.

After that, many heads again nodded, even that of Shino Aburame, forcing the Hokage to accept those terms. Neither teens expressed dissatisfaction. "They shall join our ranks as chuunin, than. The meeting is over."

As if fire had burnt their legs, all of them stood up abruptly and went out of the room. "Naruto, Sayomi, I am glad to say: wealcome (back) to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Follow me and I shall give you your forehead-protectors."

"Yataaaaa!" Yelled the goofy, yellow-haired ninja, throwing his fists into the air and doing some kind of a happy dance. The white-haired girl and Tsunade watched the dance and smirked, also kind of happy for the decision.

Getting to her office, the first thing Tsunade noticed was Hinata, who was standing right next to a giant pile of paperwork. The kunoichi turned as her Kage entered the room together with the two recently judged Konoha ninja, instantly blushing when seeing Naruto.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Second thing she noticed was the blue piece of fabric she held in her hands. Naruto's old forehead protector.

"I came here to give you this… I thought Naruto-kun would like it back…" The Hyuuga lowered her head and put her arms forward, showing the well taken care of token.

"You kept that, Hinata? For four years?" The blond took a step forward and asked the shy girl, who did not answer. Noticing that, he ignored his own question. "Keep it, I don't think it will fit me anymore, besides, you have had it for more time than me."

"Uh… Arigatô-ne… Naruto-kun…" And she went past them and disappeared. Naruto still wanted to know why she kept that for so long… Especially why it was her that kept it… Then his mind went back to his talk with his sister:

_Memory (has already been written in the story)_

"_So… Do you like the Hyuuga girl?"_

"_What? Hinata?" He seemed surprised._

"_Yeah."_

"_Um… I never really thought about that… She's nice, I guess… But I don't think I like her…" He finished, a bit uncomfortable for never having considered that Hinata was a girl at all._

"_So that is a not yet?" She inquired._

"_I guess so… Why?"_

_End of memory_

Could Sayomi know something he did not? Did Hinata tell her anything that he was not supposed to know? Could it be the Hyuuga liked him? Even after all those years he had been thought dead?

"Anyway… Here they are…" And the slug princess moved towards her table, past the paperwork, and opened one of the drawers, taking of two bandanas and giving them to the expecting young adults. "Welcome home…" And all of them smiled.

**A/N: Missed me? No! Okay… (Yes? Yayyy!) **

**Excuse for not updating sooner: I was really busy with school. **

**Feelings: 1)NARUHINA EMERGES**

** 2) You guys seem pretty attached to Sayomi and wanting for her to live! I am impressed.**

**Not gonna say anything else.**

**I hope I can update soon,**

**Bye!**


	9. Omake I am Back!

The Change of Kyuubi: I'm Back! "Pow! Get away, you pervert!" - Omake

Sakura was walking around the village in search for her ex-teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, to get him to come to his welcome-back party. They had been planning it ever since the blond had stepped foot into the village (well, at least since they realized it was him), as they knew he would be staying.

The Hokage had told her he and his sister were staying in the same apartment Naruto had once lived in. She had visited him once, so she knew where that was. However, when Sakura was almost knocking on the door, a loud growling sound was heard and the door exploded and a body was thrown out. Luckily, after training with the slug-princess for four years, her reflexes had drastically improved and she was able to dodge the flying body or the shards form the now ruined door.

After the body, came two others. Sayomi and Naruto. Naruto's eyes were red, the pupils were slitted and his birthmarks were more evident and Sayomi's face, although she could only take a glance at it, was even more scary, as the woman's eyes were shining red and four extremely large canines were sprouting out from her mouth while the skin that should be keeping her cheek and jaw together was ripped, yet not bloody, as if it had been like that for a long while. Naruto soon turned his sister's back to Sakura and seemed to growl while looking at the girl's eyes, as if trying to tame a beast.

**It **was terrible. The creature was horrible as if it came from a high-ranked genjutsu or a child's nightmare.

**"****Sayomi? That is who you are, right? Say your name out loud." **A strong voice came from Naruto's body. However, it did not sound like his.

**"****S… Sa… Sayo… mi… Sayo-**mi**… **Sayomi… Sayomi…" The girl seemed to calm down as she said her own name, as if a spell. Her body was becoming less and less tense as she calmed down, until all the muscles were completely relaxed and she tumbled to the ground.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was also back to himself and seemed really worried. FInnally, Sakura's body obliged to her brain and moved.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He helped her up, noticing the kunoichi's eyes did not leave his sister's unmoving body on the ground. "What was…"

"Don't think too much about that… Hehe…" He interrupted her, scratching the back of his head. "That hardly ever happens…" Then he looked back at Sayomi. "Can you take a look at Jiraya? You became a medic, right? I have to do something with her…" And he went back to her side, leaving Sakura speechless and confused.

Regardless of the lack of knowledge of what was going on, she moved towards the body that had been thrown. The sannin was upside down, with his legs hoisting over the rest of his body, eyes wide open and a grin.

What the hell had just happened!?

**A/N: Hi! Missed me? I know I had been gone for a while, but I wanted to make it clear that the story won't stop here! **

**As much as I had tried to deny it, I am suffering of that sickness every author knows and fears: author's block. So, I decided to actually tell the few ones who are reading this story that I am trying my hardest to get some ideas.**

**For now I hope this little omake will suffice.**

**Byebye.**


End file.
